Me, Myself and I
''Me, Myself and I 'By: SaveRcats' '_______________________________________________________________________________________' 'Characters:' ''' OrionMaddox.jpg|Orion Maddox PaxtonRivers.jpg|Paxton Rivers AlaskaAbbott.jpg|Alaska Abbott KnoxWilson.jpg|Knox Wilson ElectraPatel.jpg|Electra Patel SenecaPatel.jpg|Seneca Patel '' Orion Maddox is a beautiful black cat with ice blue eyes. He used to have a very bubbly personality. But something happened to him that would forever change his life.... '''"I'm cold!" ''Complains Orion Maddox, a beautiful black cat....'' Orion walks outside to find out... IT'S EVEN COLDER OUTSIDE! '' '"Brrr! There's a bite in the air this morning!"' '"Hey Orion!" Blurts out a white cat....'' "Hey Paxton!" "I need to tell you something!" "Ok Packs, what is it?" "There's a winter storm coming!!" "Ok... And?" "And?? Do you remember what happened last year?!?" "Yes, Packs, but we're prepared this year. There is a very small chance that will ever happen again." "Orion, please listen to me! I have a really bad feeling about this, and I think we should go somewhere while the storm passes!" "You have fun with that." "Orion! Come on! Please! We need to get out of here!" "Packs, it's gonna be ok. While the storm is passing, just stay in your house this time and nothing bad will happen. Tell me, what's the worst that can happen?" "Hmm... Let me think... THE SAME THING THAT HAPPENED LAST WINTER! WE ALL GET STUCK SOMEWHERE AND GET HYPERTHERMIA AND HAVE TO BE RESCUED BY OTHER CATS! ' '"Yeah? Well, stay inside! I'm tired of talking about this. All I need to know is when is it supposed to arrive and what is it's name?" "Next week, Wednesday, and Astro." "Ok. Thank you. Now, there's nothing to worry. We'll be fine this time. If something does tend to go wrong, just call me and I'll help you, ok?" "O..Ok... Bye Orion..." "Bye Paxton." Your probably wondering what happened "last year". Well, I think this name might be familiar: Winter Storm Leon... Yes, this is the winter storm that trapped Paxton and Orion inside a patch of snow and ice, almost killing them. Paxton has had a fear of winter storms since that event. Believe it or not, Orion does too. But he doesn't show it. If any one mentions "Leon" Or says "A winter storm is coming" he flips out (on the inside). But once he is alone, he lets it all out... The fear, the anger, the anxiety... All of it...... Paxton leaves with a slight shake in his tail... "Oookkk.... What to do now...." ''"Thump!" '' Orion faints, right in front of his doorstep. "Ugh... Oh crap, not again... How many times a day do I do this?!?" "Why did I go outside again? Uh......." "Oh, right! I need to hunt for breakfast..." Orion waits for a while for the perfect bird to land on the ground. He spots, he winds up, he pounces! "There always better heated up... But I don't have any time for that! ' '"Orion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ''Paxton comes running up Oirons front yard..'' "UGHHHH PACKS!!!!!! WHAT?!" "I just wanted to let you know, Winter Storm Astro is coming faster than everyone thought!!" ' '"Uh huh..." "It's supposed to hit tonight..." "TONIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "Um... yes, tonight... I'm leaving. You do what you want...." "UM... UM.... O..OK...... I GOTTA GO PAXTON!" "Orion??? Where are you going???" By the time Packs got done speaking, Orion was already inside his house... "WHAT THE **** AM I GOING TO DO??? TONIGHT?? I HAVE NO TIME TO PREPARE! IT'S GONNA BE A TOTAL REPEAT OF LAST YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I've gotta get help.... Oh my catnip... I just cussed... I didn't mean to... UGH!" Orion leaves his house and goes deep into the woods to find help (with whatever he needs help with...) "Hello? I need help? Is anyone there??" "Mew...." "Huh? Who was that? Who's there?" "Hello, what do you need help with?" ''Answers a small Yellow Tabby'' "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." "It's fine, no one really see's me... I'm just so small.." ' '"Your not that small.." "At least one person thinks that... Thanks.." "Um.. Yeah..." "You seem fearful of something... Is there something wrong?" "Actually yes, there is. I need some help..." "And what do you need help with?" "I need to get as far as away from here as possible!" "May I ask why?" "There's a winter storm on it's way as we speak! I NEED to get out of here!!!" "Let me guess, your scared of them, am I correct?" "Uh..." ' '"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. But first... You look cold. Come with me, I'll get you warm." "Um... Ok..." The small yellow tabby leaded Oiron to her house. "Come on in..." "Um.. Thanks..." "Your welcome!" "Nice place you got here." "Thanks... This is my winter home... I have a summer home in North Carolina." "Wow cool!" The tabby makes Orion a bowl of hot lemon water. "Here you go. Nice hot lemon water. It'll warm you up before we start our journey." "We?" "What? Do you think I'd just tell you witch way to go and throw you out in the cold?" "Well..." "I would never." "Thanks..." The yellow tabby gives Orion a slight smile... "So what's your name?" "I'm Alaska Abbott.' "What's yours?" "I'm Orion Maddox." "Nice! I've always loved that name..." "Um.. Thanks... I like yours too.. It's... What's the word?... Special..." "Haha, thanks, Orion. I was born in Alaska, so that's how I got my name..." "Wow, how cool!" "Yeah... OH! May I see your paw for a moment?" "Um.. May I ask why?" "Please trust me... I promise I'm not gonna do anything..." "Ok then.." Alaska walks slowly to Orion, looks him in the eye, and softly rubs his paw... "I'm glad I heard you when I did. You were starting to get frostbite." "What? I thought you could only get frostbite if you where in the snow and ice too long." "That's just a myth, Orion. If the air is cooler than 32 degrees, you can get frostbite." "Thanks for telling me that.. I didn't know..." "Now, did you drink your water?" "Yes, it was good." "Great! We can get started." "Ok..." Orion and Alaska get prepared for the cold air, and walk out the door. "Ok, Orion, do you know when this winter storm is supposed to arive?" "Sometime this evening..." "WHAT?? I'm trying to get you out of this state before this storm hits, and it's gonna hit THIS EVENING?????" "Um... Yeah..." "It's 5 o'clock right now... There is no possible way I can get you out of the state in 3 hours!" "Um..." "Ughhhhh! Come on!" "Ok..." _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Alaska, we've been doing this forever now! Just give it up! I'll go back home!" "Orion, don't you understand? You can't go back now!" "Why not?" "Because the storm has already hit back home!" ' '"What? How do you know that???" "Because I just know!!" "I don't want to waste your time anymore! I'm turning back!" "Orion, wait! That's not a good idea!" By the time Alaska was done speaking, Orion was already gone. "I thought we where in this together! Where did you go?!?" "Ughhh I hate black cats!!" "Orion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I've got to get back home! But wait! ALASKA! I just left her! I've gotta go back and find her!" "ALASKA!!!" "ORION!!" "This is hopeless... I have lost it!" Orion walks in a random direction... He is cold, lost, and hungry. The storm is growing closer, and Orion has no shelter. He walks and walks and walks... No sign of shelter, or Alaska.... Then... Something cold and hard hit him in the head... "Ouch!! What the catnip?" It was ice, just to let you know... "Alright, who's doing that?" "OUCH! WHO THE CATNIP IS DOING THIS??" Orion looks up, noticing it came from the sky... "Oh my God, is that ICE?!?!?!" ' '"O..Ok... Get it together! I can do this... I just have to find Alaska...." '''''Clink clink clink "OK YOU WIN!!!!! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i NEED HELP, BEFORE I DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Calm down, it's just some ice." ''Says a big brown tabby cat....'' "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" "Geez... Get a hold of yourself!" "Who.. Who are you???" "My name is Knox Wilson." "What are you doing out here... In this kind of weather?" "I was just out in about... I was enjoying the pretty ice falling from the sky... What about you?" "I... I'm just trying to get home!" ' '"What's the rush?" "I don't like winter storms ok? I don't want to be out in one, and I'm defiantly not getting stuck this time!!!!" "O..k... Then... Well, I'll show you the way to warmth.." "Before I do anything, I need to find my friend..." "Your friend? What does your friend look like?" "Well, she's small, and she has neon green eyes.... And, she's a yellow tabby..." "Does she have a shelter to go to?" "No, that's the problem... She'll freeze to death!" "Alright, we gotta go find her! Lets go!" "NO!" "What? "I'm sorry but I wanna do this myself." "Ok, buddy! Your on your own! Good luck out there! It's gonna get nasty tonight!" "Well, that was stupid... I guess I gotta walk through this storm alone..." **Thump** Orion passes out AGAIN.... Not realizing, it's starting to snow. He's gonna find himself in a pickle when he wakes up... "Orion? Orion! Wake up! Your gonna get hyperthermia! I told you not to turn around!" "Ughhhh.... Who are you? Ughhh.........." "It's your friend.... Alaska. I found you." "Oh, hey Alaska... I feel tired..." "Yeah, well, you fell asleep in the snow.. Witch I would never expect you to do..." "I didn't fall asleep! I passed out, you idiot!" "Oh... Sorry.." "What do you say about this snow?" "Uh, your sitting in it, right now..." "What? Wait.... AHHHHHH!!!!!! GET IT OFF! HELP!!!!! GET! IT! OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ' '"Orion... Please, calm down. The snow isn't hurting you." "YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! GET. IT. OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Come on, we need to get going." "Going? It's already too late. The storm is here... I guess now we just wait." "Wait for what?" "To die, or to get rescued." "Well, you don't have to worry about dying. I've got a few friends I found along the way." "Come on out guys!" An Orange Tabby pokes it's head from around the icy tree. A white and orange tabby pokes it's head from the other side of the tree. A brown tabby comes out of a stick pile A white shorthair falls off of a tall tree *ouch* "Knox? You came back!" "That's right! I never leave a cat behind." "You two look like sisters. Are you?" "Yes, I'm Electra, and that's Seneca." "Hello!" "Hello!" "Now you. Are you ok? You fell out of that tree pretty hard." "I..I'm fine..." "You seem cold..." "Uh.. Yeah, you can say that...." The white cat shakes off the snow covering his face... "Paxton?" "Yes, Orion?" "Is that you?" "Yes, Orion." "Alaska, How did you get him out here?!" "That was very difficult... Turns out he has the same fear... What do ya know... Hehe..." "Shut up, Alaska!" "Packs, calm down." "Calm down? Orion, I just got pulled out of my house, into the freezing snow, and dragged into the middle if nowhere, and now were stuck here and lost. You expect me to CALM DOWN?" "I didn't mean it like THAT, Packs..." "Yeah, then what the tail DO you mean?!" "OK OK OK!! JUST SHUT THE CRAP UP OK?? I know you two are scared, but you realize that bickering at each other isn't gonna solve anything, right?" "Yes, Alaska." "Ok, so... SHUT UP." "Ugghhhhh" Soon after, Orion had a little.... "Panic attack".... "Ok... Ok... Calm down... Uh.... Ugh.... Alaska...." "What is it, Orion? We have to get home." "Alaska, I hope you know, he is having a panic attack." "And how do you know that, Paxton?" "I've known him long enough. I know what's happening." "Ok, Orion don't panic, it's all going to be fine." "Are you INSANE? You NEVER say that to somebody having a panic attack. Here, I'll take care of it." Packs found some towels and layed them over Orion. '' '"He's gonna be very tired after the attack. We can't go anymore. We have to stay here overnight."' '"Um, Packs, we can't do that." Said Electra'' "Well, you guys can go on, I'll stay here and watch Orion. Ok?" "I thought you had a fear of winter storms too." "I rather stay out in a snowstorm all night, and freeze, then to have my best friend to suffer." "Paxton, were staying. Don't worry." "Electra, Seneca! Please try to find things to keep us warm. Knox, please try to find some edible plants that we can eat. And I'll stay with Packs and Orion." "Got it!" This takes everyone about 15 minutes to complete "Hey, Alaska, we found some towels to keep everyone warm!" "Great!" "I found some plants for us to eat!" "Thank you, Knox!" "Hey, Packs, how is Orion doing?" "Packs?" "PACKS" "Wtf?" Paxton is laying there next to Orion. He won't get up. Alaska walks over to him to make sure he's alright. "Alright Packs, get up. Don't you wanna eat?" '''''No response "Come on! Are you alright? Please get up!" Alaska taps him with her paw.... There is still no response... "Paxton? Can I get a little help over here? He won't wake up!!" Knox walks over, picks him with his mouth, and shakes him "Packs!!! Get... Up!!!" "Ok, I'm gonna check his pulse." "Anything, Knox?" "No... I can't find his heartbeat!" "What???" "He's dead, Alaska!!" "But... I was just talking to him 10 minutes ago!" "It doesn't matter. Hyperthermia can take you out pretty quick." "But... But... No...." "Check on Orion, Alaska, make sure he's ok. Lets hope he didn't get hyperthermia too." "O...Ok..." "Orion... Are you alright?" "Ughh Yeah...." "Is the attack over?" "Yeah..." "Ok, good." "Yeah..." "I have something to tell you." "Go ahead." "Well, Paxton got hyperthermia..." "Well, make a fire and put him by it." "He died Orion...." "Uh, what? Dude, no, I was just talking to him before my attack..." "Yeah, and I was talking to him 10 minutes ago." "But................................................................" "I know how you must feel right now... I'll leave you alone..." "Hey, Electra!" "W...W...What?" "Do you know how to start a fire?" "Yes." "Can you please start one for us, I'm not that good at it." "Sure..." "Thanks" "Hey, have you seen my sister, Alaska?" "No, I'm sorry!' "Mew" "OMG!!! SENECA!!" _______________________________________________________________________________________ To be continued...................... Category:Cats Category:Stories Category:Animal Category:Poems